Decisiones
by kattzz
Summary: La vida son muchos caminos, caminos que cambian con las opiniones... Dos familias, un amor que rompe barreras pero fragil, y un amor que destruye y sobrevive...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Sé que muchos se extrañaran por esta nota, pero de alguna manera debo hacerles saber que aprecio muchos sus comentarios, que siguen y les gustan mis "historias". Hace poco termine de publicar "**Antiguos**" gracias a todos por seguirla y sus comentarios. Atesoro cada uno de ellos y son una motivación para seguir; me disculpo por no responderlos pero realmente a veces estoy en otro mundo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Hoy quiero iniciar con ustedes una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten, y aprovecho para recordarles a aquellos lectores que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction tengo página en Facebook (**Kattzz**) solo para publicar las fechas de los capítulos y si se puede alguna que otra curiosidad de las historias.

Att:

Kattzz

Capítulo 1

Es un día como cualquier otro, solo que dos las poderosas familias de los EEUU han decidido irse a vivir a otro lugar, o mejor dicho huyendo de lo que es la vida pública, ambas familias llaman demasiado la atención primero por ser ambas dueñas de grandes refinerías y campos de petróleo por todo el mundo y segundo por su gran influencia en todos los campos de la economía de este país y de otros más.

La familia Swan y la familia Cullen, son enemigas públicamente, diciéndolo de otra manera todo el país y se cree que hasta el mundo entero sabe que estas no se pueden encontrar directamente en el mismo lugar, pues por todo hay discusiones, claro que la gran mayoría de las veces son solo indirectas un poco directas. Así que en cada evento el organizador/a tiene que estar más que pendientes de colocarlos a cada representante de esta familia en lados opuestos del salón e intentar hacer todo lo posible para que no se encontraran.

Todo esto por simples peleas de antepasados, todo comenzó cuando Riley Swan y Anthony Cullen tenían como veinte años y era alrededor de 1863, ambos eran más que amigos, crecieron juntos y fueron prácticamente educados por la misma mujer, ambos tenían una "compañía" por así decirlo de varios cientos de cabezas de ganado, pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a desaparecer por los forajidos, claro que ellos ni se imaginaban que era eso y comenzaron a echarse la culpa él uno al otro, disolvieron la sociedad que tenían en ese entonces y comenzaron a trabajar cada uno por separado en las tierras de Houston, después de la guerra confederada.

Unos años después de eso Riley se había mudado lo más lejos posible de Anthony Cullen, sus padres habían fallecido por una terrible enfermedad, así que vendió todas las cabezas de ganados al mejor precio que podía en esos momentos, y me marcho al condado de Crawford — Pensilvania, donde sentó cabeza pues conoció a una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos miel, hija única del coronel Edwin L. Drake, Elena de 18 años apenas se enamoró perdidamente de Riley, convenció a su padre pues su madre hacía varios años había fallecido, su padre Drake la ver que Riley además de ser un hombre más que trabajador y con muy buena cabeza para los negocios lo vio como una buena oportunidad para su preciosa hija, que con nadie puede estar mejor que con un hombre trabajador y que sea capaz de darle lo que realmente se merece.

Años después tras la muerte de Drake, Riley y Elena heredaron la pequeña empresa petrolífera y así poco a poco fue prosperando hasta que los hijos de sus hijos y así sucesivamente la fueron convirtiendo en lo que es hoy en día, una compañía multinacional y de gran alcance y más a estos negocios se fueron sumando otros como el ensamblaje de diversos vehículos motorizados y una que otra fábrica de electrodomésticos.

Por otra parte Anthony Cullen después de la marcha se Riley, siguió con su negocio de las cabezas de ganado por un tiempo más, y al enterarse que Riley heredo toda la fortuna y empresa de Drake, se sintió más que humillado y derrotado, así que vendió todas las cabezas de ganado, que superaban las mil cabezas, a buenos precios y se fue a probar suerte con el petróleo, compro todo lo necesario para construir su propio pozo petrolero, compro otras tierras y comenzó a cavar y a cavar hasta que lo consiguió. Poco tiempo después de eso se casó con una joven de cabellos dorados que tenía alrededor de 20 años para los treinta y algo de él, y así poco a poco fue construyendo su propio imperio petrolero. Hoy en día sus descendientes tienen la tercera empresa petrolífera más grande del mundo.

Charlie Swan a sus 25 años, casado con Renée Dwyer de 23 años, tienen a un pequeño de dos años llamado Riley como su antepasado, y están esperando a su próximo hijo o hija pues Renée tiene cuatro meses de embarazo. Charlie hijo único como varios de sus ancestros es el único dueño de toda la fortuna Swan hasta el momento, siendo dueño de más del cuarenta por ciento de los pozos petroleros de Dubái, del treinta por ciento de los pozos de Rusia y así por todo el mundo, además de ser dueño de varias de las refinerías más grades que hay en el mundo, de nuevas compañías de nanotecnología, y una que otra gasolinera multinacional y que decir de sus fábricas de vehículos motorizados.

Carlisle Cullen de 30 años casado con Esme Platt de 26 años, que tienen a una pequeña niña de siete años, un niño de tres y un futuro niño que apenas tiene seis meses de gestación. La niña es Alice, el niño es Anthony y el próximo será Edward. Carlisle al igual que Charlie es dueño de un gran sin número de pozos petrolíferos, y tiene negocios a parte como una que otra empresa de arquitectos por su esposa Esme, es dueño también de almacenes de ropa, edificios enteros y muchas cosas más.

Por casualidades de la vida sus mujeres son de un pueblo olvidado por la gran mayoría de los habitantes del planeta, o mejor dicho allá fue donde ellas nacieron y crecieron hasta los siete u ocho años. Así que poco tiempo después de nacer el último hijo de cada matrimonio, ambas familias sin pensar en lo que venía se mudaron a Forks/Washington. Aunque el pueblo es pequeños tanto Charlie y Carlisle pasaban por fuera de este atendiendo todos y cada uno de los negocios que tienen a lo largo y ancho del mundo, así que nunca se encontraron por decirlo así, pero cada uno de ellos es más que consiente que el otro está en ese mismo lugar, menos mal y en el pequeños pueblo hay dos escuelas primarias, así que sus pequeños no tendría que encontrarse para nada hasta que les toque ir al bachillerato.

Ya había pasado 17 años desde el nacimiento de los últimos herederos de ambas familias solo se llevan unos dos meses de diferencias, así que la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan, ultima hija de Renée y Charlie Swan, y el pequeño Edward Anthony Cullen, hijo menor del matrimonio Cullen, se conocieron en la escuela, ambos más que consientes del odio enfermizo que se tienen sus familias al principio se niegan a hablar pero con el pasar del tiempo se han convertido en amigos, tienen video llamadas, mensajes de textos al celular y largos correos electrónicos. Así que a sus 17 años cuando les toco compartir todas y cada una de las clases y hasta la mesa de trabajo, todo el instituto esperaba guerras y peleas entre ellos pero nada sucedió, lo cual los dejo más que sorprendido y para evitar cualquier clase de confrontación como ha ocurrido varias veces en los últimos años con otros miembros de esas familias prefirieron quedarse callados y que ninguna otra persona se enterara de esto.

Poco a poco los jóvenes se fueron acercando más de lo que ya estaban hasta que se dieron cuenta que están completamente enamorado el uno del otro, pero ¿Qué hacer con el odio de sus familias? Nada, esa es la respuesta, pues aunque lo intentaran saben que es más que imposible que ellos se arreglen y más con esas disputas que no sabe ni porque son y llevan mucho más de un siglo en los corazones de ambas familias. Así que solo dejaron pasar el tiempo sin decirle nada a nadie, son novios, novios con una relación más que extraña, sin citas, sin salidas al cine los dos, no pueden.

No celebraron su primera semana, su primer mes o su primer año como novios…

24/11/14


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los lectores por sus comentarios y por seguir esta nueva historia.**

**ATT: Kattzz**

El tiempo siguió pasando ya ambos tienen más de 18 años, obtuvieron muy buenas notas en la escuela ganando el primer y segundo puesto entre los mejores estudiantes, cada uno con oferta de beca en las mejores universidades de todo el país, ya solo les faltaba unos días para la graduación, el día en que se despedirían de sus vidas tal cual como las conocen, comenzaran una nueva vida juntos, no Swan no Cullen reyes petroleros, solo dos simples personas que se aman.

Ya todo estaba más que listo, para la graduación cada familia tiene preparada una gran fiesta donde prácticamente van a lanzar la casa por la ventana, miles de invitados y para el día siguiente una despedida por lo alto para un viaje por varias partes del país y el mundo como recompensa por su logros académicos, las fiesta fue todo por lo alto, grandes chefs, músicos y miles de cosas más…

A la mañana siguiente cada familia en diferentes horas, fueron a acompañar a su hijo o hija al aeropuerto para así asegurarse que si cumpliera con todo lo estipulado, el primer vuelo seria a Seattle donde tomarían otro al siguiente destino, cada uno de ellos soltó lágrimas y muchos abrazos de despedidas y otros de felicitaciones.

Edward fue el primero en abordar un avión con rumbo a Seattle, eran las siete de la mañana, había cancelado sus demás vuelos con mucho tiempo de anticipación y así había logrado recuperar gran parte del precio de estos, todo ese dinero fue a una cuenta secreta conjunta que tiene con Isabella para futuros gastos así como también lo hacía cada dólar que le daban sus padres para la universidad y otros gastos, solo utilizaba lo mínimo, se despidió de su madre y su hermana mayor, esta fue la despedida más dolorosa porque sabe perfectamente que después que tome ese vuelo es muy probable que más nunca en la vida los vuelva a ver, pues según su padre y hermano tener cualquier tipo de relación con los Swan es prácticamente estar muertos para los Cullen. Después de la despedida se subió sin más al avión que lo llevaría a Seattle.

Isabella por su parte abordo el avión con rumbo a Seattle a las 8:30 am, se despidió entre sollozos de sus padres y de su hermano mayor, con un "los quiero y no me odien" que fue más para ella que para los demás pero su hermano si la escucho y le pregunto ella solo le dijo que no es nada y que se verían pronto cuando sus vacaciones se acabaran. Al igual que hiso Edward, ella cancelo todos sus viajes y como estos eran por avioneta y aviones privados le devolvieron mucho más que a Edward, además su madre siempre le daba más de mil dólares mensuales para comprar ropa, y su padre le daba otra mensualidad con la misma cantidad para que cumpliera con todos sus gustos y demás. Así que entre los dos ya tenían mucho ahorrado desde que comenzaron el noviazgo.

Al llegar a Seattle, en el aeropuerto estaba Edward esperándola con una maleta a su lado, ambos se abrazaron y besaron sabiendo perfectamente que ya no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos, pues a partir de ahora solo serán ellos y nadie más, pues sus padres aunque diferentes tienen el mismo ideal sobre las traiciones. Después de soltar el abrazo Edward paso su brazo por los hombros y ambos con una maleta de ruedas salieron del aeropuerto con rumbo a los que será su casa por mucho tiempo. Tomaron un taxi y dieron la dirección del edificio donde queda su pequeño apartamento, lo habían podido conseguir después de rogarle a la encargada de este para que se lo arrendara mientras hacían los trámites para comprarlo en unos años cuando tuvieran más de 21 años. La anciana al ver que se aman y querían huir para realizar sus sueños se sintió más que emocionada de ser parte según ella de una novela romántica en la vida real.

Llegaron rápido al edificio, un edificio algo viejo pero cerca de la universidad y económico para ellos, es prácticamente todo lo contrario a lo que ellos están acostumbrados, no hay muchacha que les haga el aseo, que les cocine, que les lave la ropa o padres que los consientan y les den todo lo que quieren, así que solo son ellos dos con sus sueños y metas. El apartamento casi tan grande como la sala de fiesta más pequeña de sus casas; este tiene dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina comedor y la pequeña sala. La habitación más grande sería la de ellos, así que pasaron todo el día entre risas acomodando la ropa que trajeron y el cómo quieren que queden todas las cosas, todo estaba más que equipado solo le hacía falta comprar la comida y una que otra cosita para la casa y nada más. Después de tener todo en orden fueron al Wal-Mart más cercano que es a solo dos cuadras subiendo desde su edificio, compraron cosas de aseo personal y para la casa, compraron dos celulares nuevos y baratos mientras que los otros se quedaran apagados para siempre o por un buen tiempo; también compraron comestibles para lo que será un mes, pues Isabella había tomado varios cursos de cocina en la escuela y siempre le gustaba practicar en la casa de sus padres, los cuales nunca se dieron cuenta que ella estaba cocinando.

Por cada lugar al que iban varias personas se los quedaban mirando, ellos no eran muy conocido ni nada de eso, pues sus padres se habían encargado de esconder su existencia prácticamente, así que por donde iban solo veían a dos jóvenes más que enamorados y disfrutando de una salida como cualquier otra pareja, fueron y dejaron todas las cosas que compraron en la casa y lo ordenaron donde correspondía.

— Nena, sé que no tengamos mucho dinero pero quiero llevarte a nuestra primera cita, como debió ser desde el principio — dice Edward mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

— ¡Oh! Edward, sabes que eso nunca me ha importado pero claro que podemos tener nuestra primera cita — responde Isabella más que feliz, así que se bañó y coloco unos jean junto con una blusa sencilla, al estar listos los dos salieron, tomaron un taxi y fueron a un pequeño restaurante cercano, el cual Edward había encontrado en internet.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? — pregunta mientras deja un beso en la mejilla, sintiéndose un poco más que nervioso.

— Es hermoso — dice ella, se queda viendo cada detalle, sencillo pero maravilloso y que decir del ambiente, Edward se relajó y fueron a pedir una mesa para los dos, la anfitriona estaba que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward haciendo que Isabella se ponga celosa.

— No te pongas celosa amor, sabes que eres la única mujer en mi vida desde que dejamos a nuestras familias atrás — dice con un desdén de tristeza en la voz.

— Lo sé amor, pero es que ella me irrita no deja de comerte con la mirada — fue su respuesta, acompañada de un dulce puchero, donde él le dio un tierno beso.

Terminaron de comer y caminaron hasta un parque cercano para ir conociendo todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Casi a las once de la noche regresaron caminando al apartamento, iban abrazados y dándose pequeños besos en la mejilla, el cuello y los labios. Al llegar al apartamento, solo se deshicieron de la ropa que les estorbaba para convertirse en un solo ser sin preocuparse que nadie los buscara o encontrara como las veces anteriores, así que estaba vez todo fue con calma y disfrute.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron algo tarde comparado como cualquier otro día, Isabella preparo un delicioso desayuno de panqueques con salsa de chocolate y un vaso de jugo de mora. Edward estaba más que feliz, por fin pueden estar juntos sin nadie que se interponga. Después de desayunar él salió a la tienda para comprar el periódico para ver los clasificados de los empleos, pues aunque se lo van a tomar con calma no pueden simplemente gastarse todo el dinero y después nada, son más que consientes que si gastan y no generan no podrán seguir por mucho tiempo. Así que al regresar cada uno de ellos tomo una hoja y comenzó a buscar los posibles trabajos, entre los dos tenían más de veinte lugares a los que visitar así que con mapa en mano se despidieron con un beso, palabras de ánimo y comenzaron a buscar sus trabajos para antes de comenzar la universidad tener algo más de dinero ahorrado.

Edward comenzó con las entrevistas en varios almacenes como vendedor, como aseador, cargador de cajas y nada, de las cinco entrevistas que tuvo ese día a ninguno le dieron el puesto por la edad y por la poca experiencia que tiene en cuanto a trabajo. A Isabella le fue de la misma manera, ni como vendedora, aseadora, cocinera o mesera, no consiguió trabajo por falta de experiencia laboral. Ella regreso un poco más temprano a la casa así que preparo la cena, al llegar Edward un poco decepcionado por no poder conseguir ningún trabajo ella se encargó de subirle el ánimo para seguir intentando puesto que a la primera puede que no consiga nada pero ya vendrán más posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo.

29/11/2014


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Les dejo otro capítulo, para su disfrute. Aunque me siento triste por no recibir ningún comentario en el capítulo anterior… estuve a punto de no publicar por ahora pero viendo la cantidad de personas que lo leen me anime subir este capítulo hoy…

Feliz noche, que tengan un feliz fin de semana y para los colombianos feliz 8 de diciembre — día de las velitas —

Att:

Kattzz

**Capítulo 3**

Así paso una semana en la que ninguno de los dos conseguía un trabajo, así que sin pensarlo Isabella se fue caminando para el apartamento pues estaba más que cerca de su última entrevista, cuando vio un pequeño restaurante familiar del cual pendía un letrero en una de sus ventanas **"SE SOLICITA MESERA CON O SIN EXPERIENCIA"** ella más que feliz se acercó pues intentando no pierde nada solo unos cuantos minutos.

— Buenas tardes — dice Isabella a la mujer de unos cuarenta años que está atendiendo la barra.

— Hola dulzura ¿Qué se te ofrece? — dice esta con un extraño acento del sur.

— Señora, vengo por lo del anuncio, de que se solicita una mesera — dice algo tímida Isabella.

— Claro dulzura, solo no me llames señora soy Ágata, así que ven vamos a hablar allá atrás — le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, dejo encargada a una muchacha que la estaba acompañando. Ambas se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del pequeño restaurante, donde se encuentran con un señor mayor.

— Querida este es el Arnold Weber mi esposo — Ágata se acercó a Arnold y le beso la mejilla.

— Hola pequeña — saludo el señor después de saludar a su querida esposa. — ¿Qué te trae por acá? — pregunta el señor.

— Bueno señ…

— Pequeña no me llames señor me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy, solo soy Arnold — Ambos señores se rieron de la expresión de la joven, que desde muy pequeña le habían enseñado, más que nada a las malas, que a toda persona mayor sin importar que tenía que respetarlos.

— Bueno, soy Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella — ella no sabía si contarle todo o no pero conto parte de ella, les dijo que había huido junto con su novio pues sus familias no aceptaban para nada su relación y que pronto empezarían la universidad y lo poco que tienen ahorrado lo quieren dejar para emergencias o algo así.

— No te preocupes pequeña, el trabajo es tuyo, solo es que nosotros no abrimos de noche. — dice muy triste Ágata pensando que eso le dificultaría su tiempo de estudio, pues siendo un pequeño restaurante familiar que se mantiene a flote y en lo seguirá siendo es gracias a una gran firma de abogados que está justo al frente.

— No se preocupen por eso, que lo que voy a estudiar lo puedo hacer de noche — dice muy feliz Isabella ya que al fin había logrado conseguir un trabajo, por otra parte se fue para su apartamento ya que comenzaba a trabajar al día siguiente a las 7:30 y quería darle la sorpresa a Edward de que consiguió trabajo cerca del apartamento y podía ahorrarse lo de los pasajes.

Edward por su parte, también consiguió trabajo como mesero en un bar con horario de 8 pm a 1 am, un horario pesado pero es un trabajo y más con la carrera que él va a comenzar a estudiar pronto, llego al apartamento a eso de las 6 pm, iniciaría su trabajo al día siguiente así que quería celebrar con su querida novia. Al llegar al apartamento vio que Isabella había cocinado y con el olor que desprendía parece ser algo realmente delicioso y más que se le vuelve agua la boca, la encontró en la pequeña cocina terminando de revolver algo en una olla, así que la abrazo por la espalda.

— ¿Qué delicioso huele? ¿Qué estamos celebrando? — dice él un poco curioso e intrigado.

— Edward amor, he conseguido trabajo cerca del apartamento — dice más que contenta.

— Que bien Bella, sabes entonces la celebración debe ser doble porque también he conseguido un trabajo.

Entre los dos terminaron de preparar todo para la cena, así que todo estuvo más que rápido, ambos explicaron el horario de su trabajo y donde quedaba, ambos estaban más que bien con todo eso pues dentro de unos días puede que sus familias comiencen a preguntar y averiguar por ellos pues no se han comunicado para nada con nadie.

Así comenzó la rutina de todos los días. Isabella se despierta a las seis de la mañana y le deja el desayuno listo y el almuerzo, mientras que ella se marcha para el trabajo, menos mal y el trabajo es con un uniforme sencillo y poco llamativo. Edward no se quería quedar solo en el apartamento sin hacer nada así que busco otro trabajo durante las mañanas como repartidor en un supermercado cercano durante los siguientes dos meses que están de vacaciones para entrar a la universidad.

Ambos cayeron en una rutina hasta que iniciaron la universidad, de día mientras Isabella estaba trabajando Edward estaba estudiando medicina en la universidad de Seattle, y en la noche mientras que Edward trabaja Isabella está estudiando abogacía. Un mes después de entrar a clases ya ambos se habían adaptado más que bien a todos sus horarios, el más pesado son los horarios de Edward pero él se adapta fácilmente a estos, o todo eso es lo que ellos están creyendo.

Isabella lleva de maravilla su trabajo en el restaurante de los Weber, a los pocos días se enteró que tienen una hija de 15 años que está en la escuela y estaba de vacaciones donde unos tíos cuando ella entro a trabajar. También sabe que cerca de allí esta una de las firmas de abogados más grande del país y la segunda más importante en todo el mundo, esa es su meta, ser parte de esa firma. Muchos de los abogados que trabajan allí siempre van a almorzar o tomarse un café en el pequeño restaurante, _ellos son los que prácticamente lo tienen a flote_.

Ya tenía más de seis meses de estar trabajando allí, cuando lo conoció, al que sería su mejor amigo y mentor por mucho tiempo; él Alec White, como se presentó con ella y todo comenzó por un café. Él un chico de no más de 25 años que había terminado no hace mucho la carrera ya era reconocido en varias partes y se había ganado a pulso su cupo en la firma Whitlock, él de cabello rubio algo largo, ojos verdes, nariz fileña y labios grueso. Y qué decir de su cuerpo que se ve más que magnifico aun con el traje puesto.

El día en que se conocieron, él estaba más que enojado porque no podía aguantar tanta presión, por uno de los casos que estaba manejando y aparte cuestiones familiares que lo superan y no mencionaba nunca, intento quitarse el enojo con ella, pero ella muy valiente lo enfrento bajándole los sumos diciéndole "_no es mi problema que las cosas no le salgan como debía ser y deje de estarse desquitando con los que no tenemos la culpa de sus problemas, aparte el café está bien, lo prepare yo misma_" con eso fue más que suficiente para que este se tranquilizara, así que poco a poco se convirtieron en amigos y en maestro y alumna, pues una vez él fue cuando todo estaba más que vacío, fue por un café y la encontró leyendo un libro de leyes del cual no podía entender una que otra; él a parte de sorprenderse la ayudo, y amablemente le explico en qué consistía cada una de ellas y que si necesita ayuda él se la proporcionaría; si en el futuro serian colegas.

Por otra parte los problemas de dinero comenzaron, Edward casi no tenía tiempo para ir al trabajo pues con los turnos y todo lo que le mandaban a estudia a la mitad del primer año era demasiado y casi no tenía tiempo, claro que lo ocultaba más que bien, pues él se encarga del arriendo y los servicios mientras que Isabella se encarga de comprar la comida y todo lo que tiene que ver con aseo, sea personal o de la casa. Todo esto lo hacía tomando dinero de la cuenta de ahorro sin decirle nada a ella.

Y así comenzaron a pasar cuatro largos años, donde la rutina los ha comenzado a consumir.

Y después comenzaron otros tipos de problemas, Edward comenzó a ser infeliz, pues según él el estar con Isabella ya no le es suficiente, la escuela lo estaba consumiendo y tuvo que dejar el trabajo pues no le quedaba nada de tiempo, en cambio Isabella trabaja todos los días sin falta, de lunes a domingos para poder mantenerse pero lo que gana no le es suficiente para todos los gastos, si pagan el arriendo no pueden pagar los servicios y si pagan los dos no les queda para la comida, así que poco a poco se han ido llenando de deudas, deudas de las que Isabella tiene muy poco o ningún conocimiento.

— Esto es por tu culpa — grita Edward más que estresado por todo lo que les está pasando, viendo que no tienen para desayunar, ni siquiera una torreja de pan duro.

— Porque dices que es mi culpa — dice ella entre lágrimas, lo cual hizo que él se enojara más, ella no tiene por qué llorar, él lo sabe, lo sabe mejor que nadie.

— Si es tu culpa, nunca debí venir contigo — contesta amargamente, mientras que salía del departamento para irse a su primera clase de ese día dejando a una Isabella llorando y con el corazón destrozado, cada una de sus palabras le duelen en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no puede darse por vencida, ella sabe que debe luchar por lo que quiere, así que sin perder más tiempo se alisto y se marchó a trabajar, aunque no tenga ganas de ir, no puede dejarse morir por unas simples palabras causadas por el _estrés_ de Edward.

Camino muy lentamente hasta el pequeño restaurante, llego con los ojos rojos pero no le importo nada, no tiene ningún caso martirizarse por eso, al que le pregunto le contesto que estaba teniendo una alergia y creía que era el detergente que lo había cambiado, con eso todos se conformaron y no le preguntaron más nada. Ángela la hija de los señores Weber que ahora trabaja medio tiempo allí, no le creyó, ella con sus cortos 19 años ha presenciado una que otra discusión que ellos han tenido y sabe que Isabella se pone así cada vez que discuten. Ella ha intentado ayudarla pero Isabella se niega. Y la única persona que es capaz de acercarse a ella es Alec, que después de tantos años se ha sabido ganar la confianza y el cariño de ella; él es el encargado de subirle el ánimo cuando estaba así, él sí sabe la realidad de todas las cosas que ella está viviendo, él es el único que sabe todo lo que está pasando en su vida, desde las pequeñas cosas que la van destruyendo poco a poco, hasta las celebraciones que la llenan de éxtasis completamente.

— Sabes nena, — dice con calma aparente, después de haber escuchado todo lo que paso en la mañana — no deberías ponerte así, es más no _deberías_ dejar que él te trate así, déjalo que tú, tú eres la única que te estas matando por todo, por el apartamento, por la comida, por los servicios, por su relación, por todo y que decir de tu carrera, él solo está pensando en él y en nadie más o es que no te has dado cuenta. — dice para después seguir fumando su cigarrillo, aunque cada palabra le dolía decirla, se la tiene que decir, ya es hora que ella vaya reaccionando con todo lo que le está pasando.

— Hay Alec, como me gustaría poder hacerlo pero sabes que no puedo, lo amo — dice a su amigo con una sonrisa, la más hermosa que él había visto en ella. A Alec se le estrujo el corazón pues esa chica se ha convertido en su razón de existir y al parecer está enamorada de alguien que no la valora. Alec suspiro audiblemente y dio otra calada al cigarrillo para poder poner en orden todas sus ideas, al final volvió a suspirar audiblemente, tiro el cigarrillo y lo piso con la punta del zapato. Por su parte Isabella sabe que se está mintiendo, ella lo sabe, sabe que ya no lo quiere como antes, ya no es el mismo amor de antes.

— Bueno nena, sabes que todo está en tus manos, cada decisión que tomes solo depende de ti, cuídate, sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas mi ayuda, además siempre voy a estar viniendo por aquí para ver cómo te va.

Alec apago el nuevo cigarrillo con solo prenderlo, necesita alejarse de allí antes de cometer una locura, quiere probar sus labios pero se contuvo, dio el beso en la frente y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar sospechas, tiene muchas cosas que hacer y que pensar… Isabella se quedó allí pensando en todo lo que le dijo Alec y en todo lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Pues ella es más que consiente que poco a poco se ha ido alejando de Edward y su amor por él ha disminuido, no es ni será el mismo que hace cinco años.

Todas las cosas, están cambiando, están empeorando con el pasar de los días, ella necesita una solución para esto, necesita sentir que es amada, por la persona que ama. Ese día llego temprano del trabajo, Ágata le había dado la tarde libre para que descansara un poco, pues el otro trabajo, el de los fines de semana no le deja tiempo para nada. Ya en el departamento se puso a arreglarlo tenía varios días que no hacia el aseo completo, ordeno el cuarto, el pequeño estudio, el baño y lo demás, le hizo la cena como cada noche antes de marcharse a sus clases de la universidad, se alisto y asistió puntual como cada día, daba gracias a Dios por tener una buena memoria y así no tener que matarse estudiando cosas que sabe y de debe recordar; unos momentos antes de salir rogo por ver a Edward y decirle que lo ama, pero no pudo, él no llego. Se marchó para sus clases, como siempre era lo único en lo que le iba bien, al regresar al apartamento pensó que lo encontraría pero no fue así, él no llego esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Ella preocupada por él, lo comenzó a llamar él no contesto teléfono ni le devolvió las llamadas; ella ansiosa y preocupada comenzó a descuidarse, dejo de comer como normalmente lo hace, solo medio picaba la comida y nada más, su único apoyo fue Alec, nadie más sabia con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo — **"**_Nena no te dejes caer, si él te ama regresara, no dejara que nada impida estar a tu lado__**"**__**"**__Valórate nena__**"**__**"**__sabes que estoy aquí contigo__**"**_ — todo eso y mucho más le decía Alec para levantarle el ánimo, y ella se permitió olvidar por un día dejó que la mimara, que la consintiera, ella le permito a Alec que la llevara al cine, a comer fuera, a pasear por la _gran_ ciudad, para distraerse; Isabella simplemente dejo a su niña interior libre, se sintió feliz por primera vez en varios meses, se sintió nueva, se sintió otra persona como en mucho tiempo no lo ha sido; aunque le duele su ausencia simplemente no puede tirar todo por la borda, sabe que él regresara y ella estará allí para él, o eso es lo que ella quiere creer, pero en su corazón un sentimiento que oculta perfectamente comienza a creer de forma acelerada…

A pasado un mes completo y fue entonces cuando él aprecio, pero ya no era él mismo Edward que se fue, aunque ya no está enojado, hay algo más en su mirada y en él mismo que la confunde, solo una semana conviviendo con él nuevamente y algo en su interior que la lleva a decir no más, él que ha cambiado por completo, ella que es la que le lava la ropa, cocina y organiza sus cosas se da cuenta, hay ropa nueva y de marca, sus libros poco a poco han ido desapareciendo. Dos meses desde que regreso y ya no es él, no es él. Le duele, cada vez que la ignora, que la evita, que no la acaricia, ella no sabe qué hacer; pero parte de ella se alegra de que él sea así…

**06/12/2014**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec que es su único amigo, él que se ha vuelto su confidente no sabe que aconsejarle, solo un poco más y ella podrá comenzar a trabajar como asistenta en un despacho de abogados y tendrá una ganancia mayor, y así pasó, Isabella dejo su trabajo como camarera solo unas semanas después que Edward regresara, está trabajando como asistenta de un abogado, como asistenta de Alec White, ninguno de los dos lo creyó posible hasta que se vieron las caras en el despacho.

— ¿Dónde te ha tocado hacer las practicas Isabella? — la ha cuestionado Abigail, una de sus compañeras de estudio. Ese día que han salido las listas de los lugares de práctica.

— Me ha tocado en la firma Whitlock — a dicho alegre, esa es su meta. Abi, como la llama Isabella y otros de sus conocidos, puso mala cara.

— Es una firma muy buena pero, me dicen que el abogado que se encarga de nosotros es un monstruo total — responde preocupada por ella.

— No te preocupes Abi, que sabré como cumplir con todo — Isabella le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, Isabella sabe que Alec trabaja allí, más no sabe que puesto ocupa, eso lo ve ella como un punto a su favor y más que esta cerca de un lugar que ella conoce. De igual manera ella conoce a varios de los trabajadores del lugar solo por el simple hecho que ellos frecuentan el pequeño restaurante donde ella ha trabajado por los últimos cinco años.

Isabella no sabe qué hacer con su vida personal, pero su vida profesional es otra cosa, es la mejor y por ello tuvo su recompensa, allí está a la entra de la firma Whitlock, está nerviosa, sabe que todo saldrá bien, pero las palabras dichas por Abi, la confunden, su asesor un ogro, no sabe que esperar, de lo único que está segura es que luchara con todo lo que tiene para ser la mejor. Así que armándose de valor entra. Dentro del edificio se dirige a la planta más alta, los dos últimos pisos corresponden a la firma Whitlock; pide indicaciones y llega a la oficina de personal, donde se encuentra con Aura, una señora ya mayor que es la encargada de todos los pasantes.

— Bueno Bella, me da gusto que estés aquí nosotros — dice con una agradable sonrisa, se conocen desde hace dos años — solo queda un puesto disponible para los pasantes, sé que debimos informar antes, — dice con preocupación — varios de nuestro abogados han tenido grandes casos y están por fuera de la ciudad y solo queda el puesto con el jefe.

— No me importa Aura, sabes que solo quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta — contesta ella.

—No es eso niña — ella suspira — él es muy terco, nunca sonríe, pasa gruñendo a todo momento y eso que solo es un joven — comenta con ternura, aunque algo desilusionada, ella sigue contándole lo huraño y despiadado que su nuevo jefe es, de igual manera le informo que él nunca sonríe, no habla amablemente y es grosero con todos; aparte que siempre exige que den el todo por el todo en cada cosa que haga, y solo sonríe una o dos veces a la semana como mucho; Isabella se asustó, nunca había escuchado hablar tan mal de una persona. — espérame aquí voy a avisar que ya llegasteis y ruega por que el día de hoy este sonriente — dijo Aura antes de entrar a la oficina de donde salen gritos sin parar; Isabella se dio cuenta que todos ignoraban los gritos, todos excepto la chica que salió de allí llorando poco después de que Aura entrara. — Ya puedes entrar querida — dicho esto Aura se marchó de inmediato, Isabella respiro profundamente "_Suerte chica, la vas a necesitar_" escucho que le gritaron.

— Hasta que entras — dice un hombre sentado en el escritorio mirando papeles y más papeles, ella simplemente no puede creer quien está allí sentado — si vienes a aprender eres bienvenida, pero si no es así es mejor que te mar — él mismo se interrumpe y habla por el teléfono con su secretaria, le grita, Isabella no puede recuperar el habla, él termina de hablar y sigue mirando los papeles.

— Alec — susurra ella, él de inmediato alza la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos achocolatados que lo miran fijamente.

— Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestiona dulcemente, se acerca a ella, la abraza, y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella le corresponde el abrazo y explico cómo ha llegado a trabajar allí, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de esconder su relación, ninguno de los dos quiere que se preste para malos entendidos y menos cuando la puede afectar a ella.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Isabella comenzó a trabajar en la firma Whitlock, un mes donde todos han visto un cambio en la actitud del jefe, el jefe se ríe, juega bromas, algo que creyeron imposible, nadie se atreve a contradecirlo una vez creyendo que podían, alguien lo hizo y le fue muy mal, aunque han visto que _ella_ si puede hacerlo y él solo sonríe. Muchos creen que ellos tienen una aventura, pero simplemente estás equivocados, un amor escondido en dos corazones comienza a surgir.

Edward llega del turno, está cansado, quiere hablar con ella, ya se acabó el tiempo, tres meses al lado de ella que han sido una pesadilla por su propia culpa, él lo sabe y quiere que ella lo entienda. Isabella llegara pronto de su ansiado trabajo, de su sueño hecho realidad y él, no lo soporta, la envidia y la quiere, pero sabe que su lugar ya no está al lado de ella, es con ellos con los que debe estar, es con ellos que debe cumplir y no con ella. Se siente mal, mal por lo que va hacer, recorre ese apartamento, ese lugar que ha sido su refugio en los últimos años, cada especio del apartamento le recuerda los momentos que vivió el _primer_ año junto a ella, su primera cita, su primer todo…

— Edward ya llegasteis — dice Isabella entrando al pequeño lugar, ella quiere decirle algo, algo que ha ocultado desde hace dos meses, se acerca a él — Edward necesito hablar contigo — dice nada más al dejar sus cosas en la pequeña mesa, él se acerca a ella, no la deja hablar.

— Te has vuelto más hermosa — no deja que ella responda nada, la besa a la fuerza, ella intenta impedirlo pero le es imposible, Edward siempre ha sido muy fuerte, él perdido en su frenesí de odio y desprecio por sí mismo, cree en su mente que ella lo acaricia, ella llora, piensa en _**él**_ que la ha estado cuidando mientras que Edward simplemente se divierte, sigue llorando, las lágrimas caen sin cesar, no tiene fuerza para seguir luchando, él la desviste y se desviste, él besa los pezones sonrosados de ella, los muerde, ella grita de dolor, besa y muerde cada parte de su cuerpo, la penetra a la fuerza, ella vuelve a gritar, gira de dolor y desesperación, ella solo piensa en _**él**_, en lo que él pueda pensar, le duele el cuerpo, el alma y su corazón, Edward que ya se ha saciado se retira, Isabella se hace un ovillo, él no la ve.

— Adiós — sale de sus labios, a ella no le importa, se siente sucia y usada, tiene miedo, llora, no puede dejar de llorar, piensa en _**él**_ nuevamente, se siente sucia y desecha, no lo quiere ver de nuevo, ya no se siente una mujer, no la mujer que él merece. Se acuerda de un número que no ha marcado en mucho tiempo, pero es la única forma que conoce para desaparecer. Se baña, se restriega fuertemente la piel para borrar esas caricias asquerosas, unas tres horas después termina de bañarse se viste con ropas anchas y holgadas, sale a la calle, solo lleva lo que tiene puesto, el celular y algo de dinero, toma un taxi y se dirige a la terminal, llora, no puede dejar de llorar. El viaje no demora nada, compra un tiquete para un pueblo olvidado, un pueblo donde todavía vive su familia, su hermano y sus padres.

El viaje de seis horas le pareció eterno, al pisar el suelo fuera de la estación de autobuses de Forks el frio la invadió por completo, camina sin rumbo, todo está solo, con leves iluminaciones de las lámparas, ya no tiene más dinero, no tiene nada, va caminando por la calle desierta, por su mente van los recuerdos de esos días de secundaria, días en los que compartió con Edward, lo odia, odia recordarlo… llego al lugar del que no debió escapar, sus pies sin que se los pidiera la llevaron allí. Es tarde y lo sabe, es muy entrada la madrugada, toca el timbre, lo sigue tocando sin descanso, hasta que alguien le abre la puerta.

— Isabella — dicen en un susurro, ella lo mira es su hermano, retrocede, llora nuevamente, él la abraza, pero ella no se siente protegida — entra — le ha ordenado, Isabella nunca creyó que la recibieran de nuevo, pero lo que realmente nunca espero fue la actitud manipuladora y dominante de sus padres. Riley la condujo a su antigua habitación, ahora solo una habitación más, sin rastro de su existencia, no pudo dormir lo que restaba de la noche, así que bajo temprano y los escucho, escucho como su padre la niega y su madre la repudia, al verla no le dijeron nada, solo la ignoraron, Riley la miro con tristeza.

Un mes desde que regreso, un mes de locuras y torturas, un mes encerrada completamente, un mes en el que se enteró que Edward simplemente la utilizo, él se va a casar dentro de unos meses y ella por imposición de sus padres debe casarse dentro de unos días, necesita huir de ese lugar y más ahora que cree que puede estar embarazada, y lo que más odiaría de todo eso si se queda es su futuro _esposo_ Michael Newton, un amigo y socio de su padre que está entrando a los cincuenta años, necesita huir, quiere verlo pero será que **él** la quiere a ella. Se acerca a su tocador, busca en lo más profundo de su cajón de ropa interior, el celular, un celular que no ha tocado en mucho tiempo, está allí encendido sin sonido, quería verlo, cada vez que lo veía en él se reflejaban miles de llamadas perdidas de él. Toma el aparato con manos temblorosas, está apagado, tiene varios días sin cargar y con la cantidad de llamadas diarias se pudo apagar en cualquier momento, toma el cargador y conecta el aparato, en el lugar menos visible. Espera impaciente un par de horas; su padre entra.

— Isabella — dice enojado — en tres días será tu boda — informa — y tu _novio_ está invitado — dice otras cosas más, ella sabe a quién se refiere, tiembla de miedo, no lo quiere volver a ver, Charlie se marcha, ella rápidamente se dirige a su celular, lo enciende está completamente cargado, comienzan a llegar mensajes que le informan de las llamadas perdidas, son demasiadas, todas son de **él**. Sus dedos le tiemblan mientras busca detenidamente entre sus contactos, encontró su número, pero antes de que fuera a marcar, la pantalla se ilumina mostrando en grade su nombre, no duda en contestarle y lo primero que sale de sus labios es **"**_Alec ayúdame…_**"**

26/12/2014

Feliz navidad a todos los lectores...

Miles de bendiciones en estas fechas...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Edward ya no puede más y no puede dejar que Isabella se haga cargo de todos los gastos sin la ayuda de él, él recurre a su padre por ayuda monetaria, si tan solo hubiera sabido manejar bien el dinero que ambos tenían ahorrado no estaría en esta situación, aunque no quiere tampoco quiere que Isabella sufra con todo esto. Así que sin otra opción razonable para él va en busca de sus padres. Edward sabe perfectamente que para esta época del mes Carlisle y Esme están en Seattle para varias reuniones con los abogados y otros.

— Buenas tardes se encuentra en señor Carlisle Cullen — pregunto en la recepción de las oficinas.

— Buenas tardes joven, ¿tiene cita con el señor Cullen? — pregunta la recepcionista, mirando al chico guapo que tiene al frente.

— No, pero él me conoce y sé que no se va a negar a atenderme, dígale que es Edward — la recepcionista al ver el desespero del joven, decidió que lo llamaría lo máximo que podía esperara es una negativa.

— Buenas tardes — contestaron en la oficina de Carlisle Cullen, la recepcionista no reconoció la voz de la mujer.

— ¿El señor Cullen se encuentra? — pregunto a la persona que atendió.

— No Anny él no se encuentra, está en una reunión ahora y lo estoy esperando — respondió una alegre Esme Cullen.

— Disculpe señora no le reconocí la voz.

— No te preocupes querida, ahora dime para que buscas a mi marido.

— Pues vera señora acaba de llegar un joven que pregunta por el señor, no tiene cita y me dice que el señor no se negara a atenderlo — Esme se quedó muda, no le salían las palabras, su cerebro no quiere responder, sabe que a los únicos a los que Carlisle no se negaría a recibir es a sus hijos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunta ansiosa.

— Dice que se llama Edward — Esme soltó un jadeo de la impresión pues hace más de cuatro años está esperando saber de él.

— Hazlo pasar directamente a la oficina principal — dice y cuelga, salió de esta a toda prisa y saco a Carlisle de la reunión.

— Carlisle, él ha vuelto — dice Esme entre sollozos, él sabe perfectamente a quien se refiere, sin dudarlo un segundo vuelve a entrar a la reunión y la cancela hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Estas segura que es él? — pregunta consternado.

— Sí, vino y pregunto por ti, dijo que no te negarías a recibirlo — responde ella, Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron directo a la oficina principal, donde encontraron a su hijo menor más delgado y con ropas viejas y muy desgastadas. Ambos sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo abrazaron, Edward no dudo en corresponderle tal gesto y como no corresponderle si hace más de cuatro años extraña a sus padres de los cuales se había visto obligado a separarse por _ella_.

— Mi muchacho ¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo? — pregunta Carlisle con su tono de voz grueso y exigente, viendo este la ansiedad evidente que muestra su esposa.

— Lamento haberme marchado así, como si fuera un ladrón — dice entre sollozos evitando mirarlos a los ojos. Los tres se quedaron allí un rato sin decir nada más solo abrazándose e intentando recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. Cuando Edward comenzó a hablar, está más que dispuesto a decirle a su padre toda la verdad, sus razones de marcharse y rogarle por que le ayudara para que ella no sufra.

— Papá, estoy estudiando medicina voy a iniciar el último año pronto — comenzó a decir — sé que no es lo que querías que estudiara pero es lo que realmente me gusta.

— Eso no importa muchacho, al menos estas estudiando – dice Carlisle, un tanto orgulloso por su hijo.

— Edward, mi niño ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué te fuisteis sin decir nada? — solloza Esme.

— Mamá, en ese momento lo creí más que necesario.

— Sabes mi niño, cuando no contestasteis todas las llamadas que te hicimos, nos preocupamos mucho por ti, por lo que te podía pasar, y cuando comenzamos a averiguar qué había pasado y en la aerolínea nos dijeron que cancelasteis todos los vuelos después del de Seattle, sabía que no querías que te buscáramos. — Edward escucho atentamente lo que le estaba diciendo su madre, y no pudo evitar llorar ante esto. En cambio su padre estaba serio y sin decir nada más.

— Esme querida nos dejas solos unos minutos sé que quieres estar con él, pero te prometo que no lo dejaremos ir a partir de ahora. — Esme no dijo nada más solo salió de la oficina para ir a buscar algo para tomar y poder calmarse, se siente tan contenta de tener a su bebe con ella.

— Edward, ahora que no está tu madre dime la verdad — exige Carlisle sentándose a su lado.

— Carlisle la verdad es que ese día del inicio de mi viaje hui con mi novia que llevábamos dos años en esos momentos, creímos que sería lo mejor para nosotros, sé que ni tu ni mi madre la iban a aceptar y que decir del resto de la familia. Todavía sigo con ella, pero ya no puedo trabajar como antes por la universidad así que ella es la que se encarga de todos los gastos a parte que también estudia — Carlisle se mostraba poco receptivo ante esto, según él no hay ningún motivo para que su hijo menor tenga que marcharse para poder estar con su novia al menos que… él no siguió escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo Edward necesitaba saber quién era la joven.

— Edward ¿Quién es la joven? — pregunta con mucho cuidado y temiendo por su respuesta, sabe que es ella, pero debe confirmarlo.

— Padre, no se valla a enojar ni a comenzar una guerra, sé que hice mal — comenzó a decir Edward, y con esto los temores de Carlisle Cullen con cada palabra que dijo su hijo se hicieron realidad — es Isabella Swan — Carlisle simplemente se quedó allí en silencio, su hijo su hijo consentido se había atrevido a estar cerca de su _enemigo_, de los únicos que no son permitidos en sus vidas por nada del mundo y ahora su hijo, su preciado hijo se ha atrevido a hacerlo. Poco a poco Edward vio como la cara de su padre pasaba de una expresión extremadamente feliz a una extremadamente enojado, en ese mismo instante comenzó a pensar que no era tan buena idea ir a pedir ayuda a sus padres, pero por Isabella es capaz de hacer lo que fuera. Carlisle no dijo nada en ese momento, Esme llego y cambio el rumbo de la conversación. Muy entrada la noche en la mansión Cullen que se encuentra en Seattle, Carlisle habla muy seriamente con Edward.

— Quiero que te alejes de ella — dice enojado — no quiero que mi familia se siga involucrando con el enemigo.

— La amo, padre — argumento, para que él no la alejara, Carlisle lo miro directo a los ojos.

— No, tú crees que la amas, y no pienses en huir — le da la espalda — esta vez todo será diferente — lo vuelve a mirar — si tu sales de esta casa los destruiré a los dos — su mirada destila odio, odio que no creyó nunca dirigir a su propia familia — te quedaras con nosotros y te casaras con la mujer que elija para ti — dicho esto Edward no tuvo dudas que fue un error ir con ellos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás; lo hecho, hecho esta.

Una semana de estar en Forks, cuando su padre le dijo "_mañana conocerás a tu futura esposa_" Edward no lo podía creer, su padre va en serio con lo que le ha dicho. Quiere escapar pero las palabras de destrucción dirigidas a Isabella por su padre se lo impiden, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que la mujer que sería su futura esposa fuera nada más y nada menos que Tanya Denali, su primer amor, algo que creyó completamente imposible; su corazón brinco al reconocerla y como no hacerlo si su cuerpo es tan tentador como una sirena y que decir de su forma de caminar y hablar, simplemente lo cautivo; de igual manera se sintió culpable, culpable por tener esos sentimientos por otra persona que no fuera Isabella.

El tiempo para Edward se volvió efímero y luchando día con día con su padre, pudo obtener la oportunidad que pedía "_no puedes escapar de mí, hijo mío, si lo que quieres es terminar todo lo que tienes con esa criatura, termínalo_" fue todo lo que le dijo, mirándolo fríamente a los ojos, sus hermanos no estaban allí, estaban trabajando y no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, ellos mismos lo llamaron para decirles lo decepcionado que estaban de él por enredarse con una Swan. Edward simplemente bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada. Y después de hablar con su madre tomo un bolso y emprendió nuevamente a Seattle, ha pasado un mes desde que la vio, la quiere ver de nuevo, tocar su piel y sus labio; necesita de ella.

Llega al apartamento y lo primero que viene a su mente son las palabras de su padre, y eso lo puso furioso, tanto que sintió ganas de huir de allí, escapo de esas cuatro paredes, esas paredes que ahora lo encierran, se sintió libre apenas puso un pie en la calle, fue a la universidad como cualquier día, su padre ya había arreglado todo para que no tuviera problemas e inicio el proceso para transferirlo a otra universidad, una que si diera alcance a lo que él es. En la noche cuando la vio, la abrazo, pero no sintió lo mismo, la consoló, pero no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, no puede responderle, no después de haberla traicionado; él solo le dio tiernos besos en la frente y nada más, pocos minutos después Isabella se marchó a la universidad. Edward se quedó mirando a la lejanía, y comenzó a revisar sus cosas, ropas viejas, libros de segunda y tercera mano, recordó la charla que tuvo con su madre, "_debes seguir el camino correcto aunque te cueste la felicidad_" él sabe a qué camino se refiere, y debe hacerlo por ella, por Isabella y por él mismo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y él comenzó a botar poco a poco esas ropas viejas, las regalo y otras las dono a una caridad, lo mismo hizo con todos sus libros; dejo de ver a Isabella con amor, simplemente la ve como una sirvienta, tanto se descuidó que no se dio cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado ella… de pronto ya se ha cumplido el plazo máximo para su regreso; espera a que ella llegué, quiere decirle muchas cosas pero no puede; recorre con su mirada ese pequeño lugar, ese lugar que fue su refugio y que ahora se ha convertido en su tortura.

— Edward ya llegasteis — la escucha decir, su voz se pierde, como el nerviosismo aumenta en su interior, él no escucha lo otro que ha dicho.

— Te has vuelto hermosa — dice acercándose a ella, de la nada se ve en la urgencia de capturar sus labios, los besa como nunca los ha besado, siente las manos de ella en su pecho, y lo excita, no se puede detener, su mente disfruta del último momento que vive con ella, le quita su ropa y se quita la de él, él nunca creyó que ella le respondiera de esa manera tan gratificante, quiere probar algo que nunca ha hecho, comienza besándole los pezones, esos pezones sonrosados que le encantan, de un momento a otro la muerde, la escucha gritar, se complace en escucharla, lo vuelve a hacer, va dejando besos y mordeduras en todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su nucleó, la muerde duro, la escucha gritar más fuerte, sonríe para sí mismo. Decide penetrarla, ya no puede aguantase más, la penetra, nunca creyó olvidar que ella fuera tan apretada y cálida, la enviste varias veces y con cada envestida la escucha gritar cada vez más fuerte; el alcanza su clímax y se aleja de ella

— Adiós — dice fuerte y claro, mientras se coloca su ropa; no mira atrás, no se cree capaz de irse si lo hace, sale del departamento, ve un coche negro y vidrios tintados, se acerca a él, y de este sale un hombre que conoce desde hace muchos años.

— Su padre me ha enviado a recogerlo — saluda a Arnoldo y entra en el auto, por la ventana ve cómo se va alejando del pasado, y de la que cree que es su verdadero amor. Tiene ganas de llorar pero se contiene. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ido y pensando en cosas que no pasaran nunca, que no se dio cuenta que llegaron a la airosa mansión Cullen de Seattle. La servidumbre lo atiende como un rey, no le importa, simplemente va a su cuarto y se duerme, duerme pensando en los dulces besos de su Isabella.

_**28/Dic/2014**_


	6. Chapter 6

—

—

_**Holas A todos, Feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores, gracias los que han dejado un comentario y a los que siguen silenciosamente esta historia….**_

_**Este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, que lo disfruten…**_

_**ATT:**_

_**Kattzz**_

_**PS: para aquellos que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, tengo una página en Facebook donde publico cuando la actualización esta lista..**_

—

—

**CAPÍTULO 6**

A la mañana siguiente se despierta tarde, mira el reloj son más de las diez, no le importa nada, se siente mal, se levanta de la cama y entra a la ducha, toma un baño largo y duradero, se siente un poco mejor, se mira al espejo se ve demacrado y con los ojos levemente hinchados, recuerda que Tania lo visita ese día para ir a comprar algunas cosas, _"ya le inventare algo"_ se dice el mismo. Baja la gran escalera de la casa, no encuentra a nadie, desayuna tranquilamente, y al terminar se dirige al despacho de su padre, intenta encender su computadora pero no puede ha cambiado las claves, se dedica a ojear algún que otro libro que cae en sus manos por casualidad, a las dos de la tarde llega Tania, lo saluda de un pequeño roce de labios, él se siente incómodo, no puede olvidarse de los labios de Isabella, no importa sonríe levemente, ella esta tan emocionada que no se da cuenta de nada.

Salen, van a Forks, pasean por todo el lugar, y compran lo que necesitan en el pequeño supermercado del pueblo, en horas de la tarde, llegan a la heladería y Edward los escucha, escucha como una chica que trabaja en la casa Swan habla de la llegada de Isabella, toda demacrada, llorando y en muy malas condiciones, se siente completamente culpable, pero le es fácil olvidar todo cuando Tania está a su lado. Han pasado dos semanas desde su llegada cuando en todos los periódicos del país publican su próximo compromiso con la heredera de los hoteles Denali, recibe miles felicitaciones por parte de conocidos, de sus primos maternos y más que nada las palabras orgullosas de cada uno de sus hermanos felicitándolo por honrar a la familia. Pero toda felicidad para él siempre estará opacada, una semana después del anuncio de su compromiso a su casa llega una invitación inesperada dirigida expresamente a toda la familia Cullen, reunidos en el despacho de Carlisle unos presentes y otros por vía telefónica, Esme es la encargada de abrir la invitación, con sus delicadas manos nota la calidad del material de la pequeña caja cuadrangular de no más 20x10cm, está cubierta por terciopelo negro y la seda blanca forma el delicado lazo, donde se encuentran las iniciales _**IS&MN**_ en tonos dorados, Esme se sorprende dentro encuentra un hermoso collar de esmeraldas y platino, junto con un par de gemelos del mismo material, ambas joyas con forma de rosas, todos ven lo que va sacando su madre y esposa, al terminar de sacarlos saca una pequeña tarjeta dobla y se la pasas a su esposo, Carlisle sin darle una segunda mirada comienza a leer la invitación.

_**Renée y Charlie Swan Amelia y Marcos Newton Ϯ**_

_**Participan en el matrimonio  
>de sus hijos<strong>_

_**Isabella y Michael**_

_**y tienen el gusto de invitarlos a la ceremonia religiosa que se celebrará el  
>sábado trece de julio a las diez horas, en la Iglesia St Anne's.<strong>_

_**Forks, Washington — 2013**_

Todos los presentes simplemente quedaron sin palabra alguna, Charlie Swan su enemigo de toda la vida los invita al matrimonio de su hija; Carlisle sabe la razón detrás de esa invitación, es en solo siete días. No sabe qué hacer, no lo sabe.

— Rechacemos la invitación — respondió Edward al recuperar la voz, sus padres lo miraron inmediatamente, Esme creer que puede ser por la enemistad que siempre ha existido entre las dos familias pero porqué ahora los invitan y la boda de la única hija que Swan tiene; Carlisle por su parte ve el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su hijo, este miedo va mezclado con algo más que no pude descifrar, entonces tomo la decisión, miro a su esposa y a Edward y dijo:

— Vamos a ir — su tono dejo dicho de inmediato que no hay forma de discusión, él no cambiara de opinión por nada del mundo, no lo hará, quiere que su hijo se olvide de ella para siempre, se escucharon los jadeos de Alice y Anthony — ustedes también vienen Alice y Anthony — recalcó Carlisle. No se quejaron, una orden de su padre es una orden que no pueden negar.

En horas de la tarde llego Tania, tan exaltada y feliz, él simplemente se sintió satisfecho porque alguien estuviera feliz pero todo se desmorono cuando ella dijo "_Amor, en siete días se casa una vieja conocida de la familia y quiero que vallamos juntos_" y cuando ella le explico quién es, su corazón se contrajo nuevamente. La semana pasa en un borrón, los Cullen compraron magníficos vestidos para las damas y trajes para todos los caballeros, llegaron en la limusina negra, miran la Iglesia es relativamente pequeña en comparación con la que se utilizara cuando se case Edward, Tania que ha asistido del brazo de Edward se siente maravillada con la decoración, le gustan demasiados los tonos pasteles y las rosas verdes y amarillo pastel que han utilizado en la decoración. Al entrar por la gran puerta de la iglesia, fueron llevados a una de las primeras bancas. Edward está muy nervioso, ve al novio es un hombre que parece estar en más de cincuenta años, no entiende por qué se casa ella, si ella no tiene ninguna obligación. Allí lo ve, ve a un hombre rubio de ojos azules con un traje negro, que fuma un cigarrillo en la puerta lateral de la Iglesia, lo reconoce es Alec, Alec White. Miles de preguntas se forman en su cabeza, estas van desde la típica ¿Qué hace él allí? Hasta ¿ella lo invito?, Tania que estaba hablando con él lo noto distraído.

— Amor, ¿A quién vez? — cuestiona sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él por su parte no dice nada, solo señala al hombre de la puerta — a él.

— Sí, creo que lo conozco pero no me acuerdo de dónde, ¿lo conoces?

— Él es uno de los abogados de la firma Whitlock, creo que está en la junta directiva, siempre lo he visto en una que otra reunión que tienen con mi padre, pero realmente no me acuerdo de su nombre. — suspira. Edward siente los ojos de alguien sobre él, busca por todas partes solo para encontrarse la penetrante mirada de Alec, en esta se refleja el odio y la muerte, la tonada musical de las nupcias inicio, vio como Alec salió del lugar, él simplemente no entendió su aptitud.

Edward miro a la puerta, vio entrando a las damas de honor, todas ellas con vestidos verde pastel, desvió su mirada, cuando comenzó a tener vestigios del vestido blanco en su mirada, miro al altar, vio Newton con una sonrisa socarrona, entonces se armó de valor y la vio, esta hermosa, el vestido de color blanco hueso, intenta verle la cara pero no puede, está cubierta por el velo, la ve caminar lentamente hasta el altar, tiene un mal presentimiento.

— Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy ante Dios para celebrar la unión de Isabella y Michael en sagrado matrimonio — el sacerdote, dio su discurso, al momento de decir los votos Michael o Mike como le dicen, retiro el velo de la cara de Isabella.

— Oh! Amor, mira está llorando — dice Tania emocionada, pero él que la conoce, sabe que está llorando de tristeza no de felicidad, Mike dice primero los votos, cuando va ponerle el anillo se detiene, todos los ven, hombres vestidos de negro con trajes, todos ellos llevan armas.

— No te atrevas a poner ese anillo — le dicen a Mike apuntándolo con el arma directamente a la cabeza, Charlie Swan mira en busca de la seguridad que había contratado pero todos ellos tienen armas apuntándoles a los invitados, no sabe qué hacer. Mike se detiene y se aleja de ella, él hombre la toma entre sus brazos, la siente temblar, apunta el arma en su cabeza y se van alejando del altar a la entrada principal, cada uno de los guardias de seguridad toma a un rehén entre sus manos, los demás se alejan, todas van saliendo, entre los rehenes están Charlie y Edward; hay miradas de horror.

Edward está preocupado por Isabella, la mira cuando se sube al auto negro con lunas tintadas y sin matrícula, se sorprende cuando el ramo sale volando y cae a sus pies, el resto de hombres se montan en varias camionetas, sin placas para identificarlas. Todos ellos vieron como Isabella fue _secuestrada._ Llamaron a la policía, sin éxito alguno, una nota, una nota hallada en el cuarto que estaba usando Isabella no dejo que la investigación prosperara.

…**oOo…**

— Mi hermanita se gradúa y mis padres no lo quieren celebrar — dice Riley a su novia Victoria.

— ¿Por qué? Si ustedes para ellos son lo mejor que le ha pasado — responde de ella.

— No es así amor, para ellos Isabella siempre ha sido alguien diferente, desde que estaba pequeña — suspira — necesito que me ayudes a organizar todo para su fiesta, quiero que ella se siente querida — besa la frente de su novia, ella asiente, quiere verlo feliz.

Entre Victoria y Riley organizaron una gran fiesta, muy parecida a la que él tuvo hace más de dos años, Charlie y Renée solo asistieron por la petición de su hijo para ir; le regalaron un año viajando por todo el mundo y como quieren discreción y no verla de ninguna manera, pagaron por viajes privados a los lugares las remotos del planeta. Para él la fiesta fue un total éxito, todo salió de maravilla y al día siguiente tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermanita se olvidó de eso; junto con sus padres la llevaron al aeropuerto y se despidieron, vio a sus padres mostrando una sonrisa de verdad como no la había visto en mucho tiempo; pero al despedirse de su hermanita, ella lo deja inquieto "_no me odien_" le pregunta pero él no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

No le presta atención y la despide con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la va a extrañar, pero sabe que ella regresara antes de lo planeado, ella no es de las de estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Los días para Riley se volvieron efímeros, se olvidó de todo cuando estuvo en la universidad y más si está en compañía de Victoria. Más de dos meses después de despedirse de su hermanita él no tiene noticia alguna, viajo a su casa para hablar con sus padres, pretende pedirle matrimonio a Victoria y quiere su consentimiento; pero al llegar halla se llevó la sorpresa de la desaparición de su hermanita. Le reclamo a sus padres, pero estos no dijeron nada de lo que él hubiera esperado tan solo "_Es lo mejor_" de su madre, su padre en cambio lo llevo al despacho y le mostro unas fotos, "_esa es Isabella, con nuestro enemigo_" son fotos de su hermanita, fotos en las que lave en brazos de Edward Cullen, se deja caer en la silla frete al escritorio de su padre.

— Ella está muerta para esta familia — le afirma Charlie Swan.

— ¡Es tu hija! — grita, lleno de cólera.

— No lo es — responde tranquilamente Charlie — Retírate Riley — dice con un fuerte tono que no le da espacio a replica. Sale furioso, aunque él no le da importancia a la guerra que Charlie tiene con Carlisle, ahora que afecta a su hermana si le interesa, su hermana siempre ha sido buena y cariñosa con todos, pero ellos la ignoran. Se acercó a su madre y le pregunto lo mismo que a Charlie "_No es mi hija_" grito, Renée se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho, pero no le dio importancia, Riley no le pregunto más no pudo ella le dio una mirada que no da lugar a replica.

Riley con ayuda de Victoria contrata a un investigador privado J. Jenks para encontrar a su hermanita, un mes paso y por fin tuvo noticias de ella, "_está trabajando al igual que su novio, ella estudia derecho y él medicina_" Riley se tranquiliza, por fin sabe de su hermanita, sabe que está bien y es feliz, encarga a Jenks que le entregue informes mensuales de lo que hace, como le va en la universidad en el trabajo y lo que pueda averiguar todo sobre el nacimiento de su hermana. Pero se lamentó al tener la información en sus manos… no le dijo nada a sus padres ni les reclamo, simplemente siguió leyéndolos informes de la vida de ella, se sintió feliz por dodos los logros que ha tenido, por todo lo que ha luchado; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la relación que tiene con Alec White, y la desaparición de Edward de Seattle y su llegada a Forks junto con Tania Denali; se lamentó en no poder decirle nada a su hermana pero no puede permitir que sus padres se enteren de su preocupación o lo usaran en su contra para casarlo con alguien que él detesta.

Se había casado con Victoria hace más de un año, están muy felices, posiblemente ella este embarazada de su primer hijo, así que fue a visitar a sus padres para darle la gran noticia, llego entrada la noche y decidió esperar al día siguiente para hacerlo, no podía dormir y eran más de las 2 de la mañana cuando sintió el timbre de la casa, se extrañó que llamaran a esa hora, no queriendo molestar a nadie el mismo fue a abrir y casi se cae de la impresión cunado reconoció a su hermanita, intento abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió, sin decir nada la llevo hasta su antigua habitación, ya hablaría con su padres cuando amaneciera para decirles que Isabella ha regresado, se siete feliz. La dejo sola y fue a su habitación, se detuvo en seco cuando recordó lo que le entrego Jenks hace varios años. En la mañana les comentó a sus padres de la llegada de Isabella.

— ¿Por qué la dejasteis entrar? — grita Charlie Swan a su hijo bajo la mirada furiosa y perturbada de su esposa.

— Es mi hermana — respondió simplemente — ¿Qué más podía hacer? — cuestiona mirándolo a ambos con reproche. Ninguno de los dos le contesta, los tres ven a Isabella entrar al comedor, una de las muchachas le coloca un plato y sirve el desayuno, Riley la ve con tristeza, suspira y sigue comiendo no quiere discutir, no cuando está feliz. Salió a hacer algunas vueltas por el pueblo en la tarde y lo vio, vio a Edward Cullen caminando de la mano con Tanya, no dijo nada no se le acerco, solo lo miro desde lejos y lo vio feliz, siente rabia. Se fue a la casa de sus padres y se encontró con que han encerrado a Isabella con orden de solo llevarle las comidas y nadie más puede entrar.

Hablo con Victoria de lo que está sucediendo, pero ella no tiene respuesta alguna para ayudarlo, así que silenciosamente vio pasar los días, días en los que miro con amargura a sus padres y todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

— Isabella se va a casar en tres semanas — informa su madre, él se va a negar — no quiero que interrumpas nada Riley, este matrimonio es por su bien o no visteis como la dejo Cullen — su madre lo mira con reproche y sabe cómo convencerlo — además que será un matrimonio conveniente para la empresa en general — sonríe macabramente.

— Sé que no es tu hija, pero porque quieres casarla — dice en un tono de voz bajo y amenazador. Ella lo mira con rabia y su sonrisa desaparece.

— Si sabes que no es mi hija, entonces sabrás que siempre la he odiado por ser hija de tu padre con una de sus aventuras, y si vas a interferir con mis planes para ella de advierto que tu mujercita pagara las consecuencias. — Renée se levanta de su cómodo sillón y deja a su hijo solo, si ella sabe que debe amenazarlo para que no haga nada, ella sabe que para él su hermana es muy importante pero más importante es su esposa. Riley queda en una tremenda encrucijada, su hermana o su esposa…

Las tres semanas pasan fugazmente, sin que él pueda hacer algo, deja que su esposa se quede con su familia por todo ese tiempo la quiere lo más dejos posible de su madre, no puede ver a Isabella, solo la ve en la entrada de la Iglesia cuando va caminado junto a su padre en dirección al altar donde la espera Newton… de pronto todo se vuelve un borrón, armas apuntándole a muchas personas y llevándose a Isabella, ve a lo lejos como ella entra en el auto medio obligada pero después se da cuenta que es ella misma quien entra. Se deja caer, sonríe para sus adentros, ella ahora puede ser libre. Poco después todo es un gran mar de llanto y desesperación, llaman a la policía para iniciar su búsqueda, pero se alegra cuando encuentran la nota.

_**Padres, no quiero casarme con Michael Newton,  
>es mi decisión así que todo lo que pase hoy será mi responsabilidad,<br>quiero ser feliz,  
>y todo lo he planeado para poder serlo.<strong>_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

Riley casi brinca de alegría por esto, no sabe como pero ella lo hizo, se escapó, se escapó de un terrible destino…

_**09/01/2015**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas…**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Aquí se revelaran varios de los misterios…**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Muy atentamente:**

**Kattzz**

— ¡Maldición! — grito, no soporta lo que está pasando, no lo soporta, no quiere estar allí, odia el lugar, odia la lluvia, prefiere estar en la tierra texana, con el sol brillando todo el día y poco días de lluvia en el año. También la extraña a ella, a María, su ex prometida.

— Cálmate — dice su padre — sabes que te quedaras allí por el tiempo que sea necesario — le recuerda su padre.

— Por qué rayos tengo que ser yo — grita.

— Jasper, hijo eres abogado, tu hermano Peter está en la marina, Alec apenas va a hacer su pasantía como abogado, ya tienes experiencia en el campo eres reconocido. — explica calmadamente su padre. Él ve el dolor de la pérdida de su madre en sus ojos; la extraña pero no se compara con ese amor que ellos dos vivieron. Su padre se iba a hacer cargo de todo pero la repentina muerte de su madre lo dejo devastado e imposibilitado para trabajar.

— Está bien iré, pero solo serán unos meses, mientras consigues a alguien más. — salió del despacho de su padre, está enojado, debe ir a Seattle para tomar las riendas de la sucursal de allí, odia el frío. Pero sabe que al final de cuentas le servirá un tiempo lejos, lejos de María y sus locuras, lejos de todos sus amantes… lejos de ese amor enfermizo que tiene por ella. Al día siguiente a primera hora tomo un avión, un avión rumbo a su tortura, su destino. Llego relativamente temprano, él a sus 26 años es un abogado reconocido por muchos, se graduó antes de tiempo en la escuela y así también lo hiso en la universidad, convirtiéndose hoy en uno de los abogados más reconocidos en todo el país, bueno más bien su nombre, su cara es todo un misterio.

— Buenas, una reservación a nombre de Whitlock — dijo en recepción del único hotel que queda lo suficientemente cerca de las oficina. Le dieron la llave de una de las suite, a penas entro se quitó la corbata y la tiro en algún lugar de la habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, solo para caer profundamente dormido, el viaje de seis horas lo agoto, pero el agotamiento mental es superior al físico. No se despertó en todo el día, sino al siguiente, se alisto y marcho para las oficinas, quería ir caminando pero apenas pone un pie fuera del hotel el frio lo envuelve, levanta la mano y llama un taxi, da la dirección del lugar, es solo un par de cuadras, llega no hay portero, va a los ascensores, marca el último piso, va la oficina principal.

— Mira muchacho, si eres uno de los pasantes, es mejore que te alejes del lugar, hoy vienen el nuevo jefe — le han dicho. Se ríe en su cara y entra a la oficina, cerrando la puerta.

— Anny — llama por el intercomunicador — tráeme los expedientes de los casos pendientes — dice, no espera respuesta y se aleja.

— Señor — tocan la puerta — estos son los expedientes — dice, se muestra nerviosa y renuente a entregarlos — señor me podría decir su nombre — pide en suplica, él sabe que debe presentarse

— Alec White — da el nombre con el que su padre dijo que llegaría en nuevo asesor y jefe del lugar. Sonríe, la chica queda deslumbrada y encantada. Sale de la oficina, al cabo rato tocan la puerta.

— Adelante — dice sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

— Buenas, señor — dice una mujer en sus cuarenta.

— ¿Qué necesita? — cuestiona sin voltear a verla.

— Soy Aura la encargada del personal que trabaja aquí, y me pregun…

— Mucho gusto, ahora por favor salga de la oficina que hay mucho en lo que trabajar — despidió a la mujer sin decir nada más, piensa en María, ella y sus ojos negros como la noche, su cabello azabache, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarse de ella y dedicarse solo al trabajo, entre más rápido termine todo ira mejor.

Tenía una semana de estar allí, se ha convertido en una chimenea ambulante, fumaba, fumaba solo de vez en cuando ahora fuma todos los días a cualquier hora para escapar del frío. No interactúa con nadie en la oficina lo máximo que les ha dicho es un escueto "_Buenos días_" nunca nada más, a menos que necesite uno que otro documento, mira a los pasantes que hay a su alrededor son buenos, los hombres; las mujeres están bien, ellas buscan la manera de meterse en su cama. No ha hablado con su padre ni con sus hermanos, no tiene nada de qué hablar con ellos. Se le ha antojado un café, va al cuarto de descanso de ese piso, enciende la cafetera, espera lo justo, prueba el café es desagradable, mira a su alrededor no hay nadie.

— Anny — llama a su secretaria, ella se mueve rápidamente — ¿Dónde están tomando café? — pide con un tono de voz demasiado alto.

— Van al pequeño restaurante de los Weber, que está en la esquina — responde temerosa, él va a su oficina toma su abrigo y sale, necesita un café, lo necesita urgente, el cigarrillo ya no lo calienta lo suficiente. Camina lo más rápido que puede, llega al lugar, lo ve muy hogareño, entra y la tan conocida campana de la puerta suena, suspira, quiere silencio y tranquilidad, todo le está pasando factura, la muerte de su madre, el engaño de María, el viaje a una ciudad desconocida y todo el trabajo que tiene sobre sus hombros. Busca una mesa alejada de todo, la ve, no se quita el abrigo pero si los guantes. Lo atiende una chica rubia, se le insinúa, la manda para el carajo e insulta el café, a la chica se le aguaron los ojos, no siente compasión por ella, no siente nada.

— Señor — escucha una dulce voz, levanta la mirada para ver a un par de piscinas chocolates llenas de vida viéndolo directamente a los ojos, se pierde en su mirada — no es mi problema que las cosas no le salgan como debía ser — dice la chica, señala a la chica que salió huyendo de él — y deje de estarse desquitando con los que no tenemos la culpa de sus problemas — ahora señala la taza de café frente a él — aparte el café está bien, lo prepare yo misma — termina de decirle y se da media vuelta, él simplemente se queda extasiado con ella, es hermosa y con carácter. Ella tiene razón en cuanto al café esta riquísimo, pero no lo va reconocer, se terminó su taza y pidió uno para llevar, llego a la oficina y se encerró nuevamente en su mundo de papeles. Así comenzó una rutina nueva, todos los días antes de entrar iba a buscar un café y un panecillo; pasaron varias semanas y tienen un caso y todos están trabajando, todos están ocupados incluyéndolo a él, es media mañana y quiere café no ha dormido nada y mucho menos ha tomado el desayuno, va al pequeño restaurante, está completamente vacío, nadie se da cuenta que él está allí, busca a Isabella, si así se llama la chica que lo ha puesto en su lugar, la ve sentada en una mesa leyendo, se acerca a ella, ve la cara de preocupación.

— Hola Isabella — dice, haciendo que ella se sobresalte. Mira el libro que sus manos abandonan, lo reconoce.

— Hola Alec, ¿Cómo estás? — se levanta, de la silla, cerrando el libro.

— Bien, cariño — contesta, sus ojos no se han despegado del libro — ¿y este libro? — cuestiona, viéndola alejarse y dejando el libro en la mesa, le hace señas para que espere, regresa y él sentado frente al puesto que ella estaba ocupando con anterioridad, ella trae dos tazas y una gran jara de café.

— Estoy estudiando para un examen que tengo hoy en la noche — sonríe, mientras le sirve una taza a él y otra para ella — pero hay unas cosas que no entiendo — se sonroja.

— Siéntate cariño — señala el puesto junto a él, sonrió — compartamos un café y té explico lo que no entiendas. — ella encantada lo hiso. Como no había más clientes, dedicaron dos horas al estudio de Isabella, Alec se tienen que ir, debe volver a su trabajo — cariño espero que te vaya bien en el examen — le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, ella se quedó allí estupefacta ante tal muestra de cariño.

Jasper no puede creer que hayan pasado más de 4 años desde que la conoció, cuatro años sufriendo en silencio, donde se olvidó de María y entablo una nueva relación con su padre y sus hermanos; todos los días la ve, habla con ella, la aconseja e intenta mantener sus manos lo más lejos que pueda de ella, cuando se enteró que tienen novio quiso desaparecer y lo hiso por una par de semanas después se dijo que lucharía por ella, y así lo ha hecho, en silencio, sin que nadie se entere, bueno casi nadie, pues para Ágata y Arnold nada de lo que ha hecho ha pasado desapercibido y más cuando hiso un contrato para que todo el personal de la firma almorzara allí. Como todos los días fue temprano, espera verla antes de ir a encerrarse a la oficina, y dejar que su otro ser se apodere de él. Vio a la hija de Ágata, Ángela estaba abriendo el lugar, no ha visto a Isabella, así que sin más opción se marchó para regresar luego. Llego todos se dieron cuenta que no viene de muy buen humor, su ceño fruncido es muestra de eso, lo vieron quitarse el abrigo, aflojar la corbata y comenzó a gritar.

— Anny! Trae los contratos que hay que entregar…

— Anny! Llama a Philips…

— Anny! Trae a Aura de inmediato…

Así pasaron toda la mañana, vio la hora son más de las doce, todos sus empleados fueron a almorzar, él ni siquiera había desayunado, quiere verla, espero media hora más y bajo, vio a sus colaboradores, están regresando del restaurante, el lugar esta medio lleno, va y busca su mesa de siempre, la mesa más apartada del lugar, la ve llegar, mira sus ojos rojos y su semblante triste, suspira. No charlan, sabe que ella no quiere hablar, no ahora, pide el especial como siempre, come en silencio y solo. Termina y se queda allí, ve a todos marcharse, el lugar está completamente solo, le hace señas a Isabella para que lo siga, ella lo hace.

— Dime cariño, ¿Qué paso? — dice sin rodeos, sabe que ella ha dicho que es por el detergente nuevo, no le cree. Ella le cuenta la discusión que tuvo en la mañana con Edward, Alec lo odia y se lo ha hecho saber en más de una ocasión, quiere decirle de nuevo que lo deje, pero no es el momento, ella busca un abrazo y él no se lo niega, la deja llorar libremente. Después cuando ella deja de llorar, se separan, él enciende su cigarrillo, cigarrillo que mantiene sus manos para él y su boca ocupada, piensa en todo lo que le ha dicho.

— Sabes nena — dice intentando parecer calmado pero con ganas de dejarla allí e ir por ese desgraciado y matarlo — no deberías ponerte así, es más no _deberías_ dejar que él te trate así, — ve como sus ojos de van anegando con lágrimas no derramadas — déjalo que tú, tú eres la única que te estas matando por todo, por el apartamento, por la comida, por los servicios, por su relación, por todo y que decir de tu carrera, él solo está pensando en él y en nadie más o es que no te has dado cuenta. — sigue fumando su cigarrillo, él sabe el dolor que produce cada palabra y le duele decirla pero tiene que decirla. La mira a los ojos y suspira nuevamente.

— Hay Alec, como me gustaría poder hacerlo pero sabes que no puedo, lo amo — cada palabra que ella le dice, es un puñal en el corazón de Jasper, y después de mirar esa sonrisa con la que lo dice, su corazón se parte nuevamente, él aunque digan que eso es imposible siente como su corazón se estruja, le duele. Jasper suspiro audiblemente y dio otra calada al cigarrillo intentando poner todas sus ideas en orden, tiro el cigarrillo y lo piso con la punta del zapato como si este fuera el culpable de todo lo que le está pasando, y es preferible que le haga eso a un cigarrillo a que le haga caso a lo que su mente le dice.

— Bueno nena, sabes que todo está en tus manos, cada decisión que tomes solo depende de ti, cuídate, sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas mi ayuda, además siempre voy a estar viniendo por aquí para ver cómo te va. — debe irse, si no se va ahora, después le será imposible dejarla ir, y puede que se arrepienta de lo que le haga. Intenta volver a fumar pero no tiene ganas, se han quitado hasta las ganas de matarse. Mira los labios de ella, están llenos y sonrosados, como desea besarla, recuerda a María y su boca se desvía hasta la frente de ella, se marcha rápido, tan rápido que creer que pueda que crea que le esté pasando algo, no miro atrás, para que hacerlos si ella quiere a alguien más, fue a su oficina y nuevamente comenzó a la lucha con sus empleados, odia todo lo que lo mantiene alejado de ella, incluso al mismo tiempo…

Alec lleva varios días encerrado en su oficina, solo sale para ir a dormir un rato, rato en el que solo piensa en ella, regresa cada mañana sin ánimo, parece un cadáver ambulante, aunque tiene ganas de verla no puede, se aguanta, por qué sabe que no sería capaz de guardarse esos sentimientos solo para él. Solo pasaron siete días sin verla, toda una eternidad para él, los empleados del bufete aunque consientes de las mejoras generales que han tenido, ya no lo aguantan, gritos, insultos y malas caras por cada cosa en la que se equivocan, saben que es por una chica, pero no saben por quién es. Lo ven salir como hace una semana no salía. Alec lleno de nueva fuerza y escondiendo sus sentimientos más que nunca llega al restaurante Weber, lo primero que busca es la cara de Isabella y la encuentra, esta triste aunque en sus labios haya plasmado una sonrisa hermosa.

Él pide su café, como de costumbre, ella se sienta al lado de él, el lugar está vacío completamente, como cliente solo esta él.

— No ha regresado Alec — dice con su voz de niña, una voz dulce que es capaz de controlar al mundo si ella quisiera.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — pregunto él, sin decir nada más.

— Desde el día de la pelea — varias lágrimas solitarias ruedan por la mejilla de la chica. — le he llamado, le he mandado mensajes de texto y voz y no me contesta ninguno.

— Nena no te dejes caer, si él te ama regresara, no dejara que nada le impida estar a tu lado — después de eso no hablaron nada más, él la abrazo y rogo para que él no regresara más. Alec volvió a la rutina de ir a desayunar y tomar café al restaurante cada vez que podía.

Cada día la veía más decaída con toda la situación que hay a su alrededor, le manda mensajes de texto pidiéndole que se valores, que él esta con ella para lo que necesite, ella no le respondía, pero cuando se veían en el restaurante ella le brinda una hermosa sonrisa y le dice gracias, eso hace que su corazón se acelere y sonría en respuesta. A la tercera semana, ella libre en las noches esperando que salgan las notas y poder empezar a hacer su pasantía. Alec la espero a las afuera del restaurante cuando estaba de salida.

— Vamos al cine — dijo, no fue una pregunta, así que él la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, detuvo un taxi, ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, llegaron al cine y Alec compro las boletas, las palomitas, los refrescos y los guio a la sala que les correspondía, se vieron dos pelicular, Big fat liar y American Pie Presents: Beta house; se divirtieron para que negarlo, salieron cerca de las once de la noche.

— Gracias Alec — dice ella con una dulce sonrisa.

— De nada cariño — besa su mejilla, ella se sonroja, y sonríe — ahora vamos a cenar — la toma de la mano y la conduce a un restaurante cercano, ella al principio se niega, hasta que él le recordó que vive solo y no sabe cocinar y que de todos modos comerá en un restaurante o pedirá comida chátara. Comieron y él la llevo a su casa, se despidieron sin más que un "_Buenas noches_" por parte de ambos. A partir de allí Alec la esperaba todos los días y la llevaba a pasear por la ciudad, iban al cine, a cenar, o simplemente a caminar por un parque cualquiera mientras comían algo. Así pasaron la semana y la siguiente, hasta que ella le mando un mensaje diciéndole que Edward había regresado, allí se acabaron las excursiones.

_**16/01/15**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holas a todos los y las lectoras, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo anterior.**

**Att: Kattzz**

Dos semanas desde que ella le mando el mensaje, y sabía que ella estaba comenzando una nueva vida, al igual que él estaría recibiendo pasantes, solo rogaba que fueran buenos, por falta de personal él tomaría a uno de los cuatro pasantes bajo su ala "_Aura, al primero que llegue lo mandas a mi oficina_" todos escucharon la orden y ruegan que él primero que llegue sea alguien bueno y eficiente. Alec por su parte se siente triste porque a partir de ahora ya no la vera cuando quiera, ya no la vera con solo salir e irse a tomar un café, ahora tendrá que llamarla y ver cuando está desocupada para poder verla.

— Anny! Donde dejasteis el maldito contrato — rabia, solo siente rabia e impotencia, le ha gritado a la pobre secretaria desde que llego, hoy es un día nada bueno para él ni para lo que están a su cargo, él ve a la chica con los ojo aguados, sabe que va a llorar no es la primera vez que eso pasa.

— Señor — lo interrumpen, iba a seguir gritando, miro a Aura.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a gritar.

— Señor, la pasante que ha llegado primero ya está aquí

— Hazla pasar de una vez — grito de nuevo, vio que ahora no se movió — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto.

— Señor ¿puede tratarla bien? — Se sorprendió que le preguntara eso, él alzo una ceja formulando una pregunta silenciosa, y ella lo entendió — ella es una buena chica y la conozco desde hace dos años, es trabajadora y se le mide a lo que sea — expuso su opinión.

— Si hace las cosas bien — dijo, mientras se vuelve a sumergirse en la gran cantidad de contratos que hay en su escritorio. Escucho un grito de alguien deseándole suerte a la chica. Siente como abren la puerta y la vuelven a cerrar, siente como la persona se queda estática.

— Hasta que entras — dice enojado, odia que las personas a su cargo sean lentas, por eso muchas veces Anny ha recibido gritos, insultos y miles de regaños — si vienes a aprender eres bienvenida, pero si no es así es mejor que te mar — él está esperando una respuesta a lo dicho no la obtiene él mismo se interrumpe, para tomar el teléfono habla con su secretaria, le grita, se olvida de la presencia de su acompañante hasta que…

— Alec — escucha el leve susurro, susurro con la voz de ella, él como si fuera un resorte de inmediato alza la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos achocolatados que lo miran fijamente y con mucha duda su mirada.

— Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestiona dulcemente, mientras se coloca de pie y se acerca a ella, la abraza, y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella le corresponde el abrazo

— Estoy como pasante — explica, también le dice que por ser la mejor la mandaron a la firma Whitlock, él sonrió con ella.

— Sabes cariño, va a ser una gran alegría tenerte aquí — sonríe — pero — si siempre hay peros en todas las cosas buenas de la vida — sabes que si se enteran que somos amigos, no será nada bueno ¿verdad? — cuestiono mirándola con ojos de cachorro, eso ella también lo sabe.

— No te preocupes Alec, sabes que él trabajo es trabajo y no le mezclo con lo personal — ella sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa, beso su mejilla y deshizo el abrazo.

— Entonces cariño, a trabajar — se acercó a la mesa y la llamo para que se sentara frente de él — cariño, estos son contratos pre-matrimoniales básicos, sabes cuales son los puntos y solo hay que revisarlo e ingresar las indicaciones que dio el cliente, que están en una hoja con cada solicitud — le entrego muchas carpetas, ella suspiro, _por eso esta tan enojado_, tomo el portátil que él le ofreció y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Todos los demás empleados que esperaban gritos se sorprendieron que no los hubo, se reunieron y esperaron y nada. A media mañana vieron a la chica salir e ir a la sala de descanso, donde está la cafetera, y regresar con dos tazas de café, esperaron gritos nuevamente pero no lo hubo.

— Ella sabe preparar café — dijo Aura, que los vio amontonados y conversando de lo sucedido — no la reconocen es Isabella la chica del restaurante de los Weber — después fueron a ver la sala de descanso y encontraron café hecho, lo probaron y es el mismo que del restaurante.

El tiempo siempre perecedero en los buenos momentos, ha pasado un mes, todos los empleados gozan de paz apócrifa desde la aparición de Isabella, los gritos han disminuido considerablemente, las mujeres del lugar, incluidas Anny y Aura, suspiran por él cada vez que lo ven sonreír.

— Señor no se puede colocar ese punto en el contrato — dice Erick, uno de los abogados más nuevos en la firma y uno de los mejores en su promoción, están discutiendo sobre con contrato de prestación de servicios para una de las principales empresas tecnológicas de la zona.

— ¿Por qué mierda dices que no se puede? — preguntó Alec, más que exaltado, Erick se quedó callado, lo había escuchado gritar pero nunca a él, siempre a los demás — Habla Erick — Isabella está allí, el punto en discusión se puede poner, lo permite la ley… y eso lo debe saber Erick, ella entiende la razón de Alec para estar enojado, él que lo desafía debe tener puntos claros y evidencia física del por qué no se puede poner algo en un contrato. Terminan de redactar el contrato, discutiendo con el cliente vía telefónica los pro y contra del contrato.

Al día siguiente ocurrió algo parecido pero con Isabella, ella reto a Alec abiertamente, ganándole la partida, justifico los puntos que no pueden ponerse en contrato de ese día, y los justifico con leyes y enmiendas vigentes, algo que sorprendió a todos, es que Alec nunca subió la voz o empezó a insultarla, él solo sonrió por este hecho. Cuestión que hace que todos crean que ellos son amantes, pero como saberlo con certeza si nunca los ven haciendo nada indebido, han entrado a la oficina cuando están trabajando los dos solos y eso es lo que hacen, uno frente al otro, nada de sentarse juntos o miradas insinuantes, nada.

— Isabella a la oficina — él se aprende los nombres de todos y por sus nombres es que los llama, no señor tal o señora, solo sus nombres, Isabella abandona su cubículo y llega a la oficina de Alec, lo ve estresado. — Cariño,¡ ayúdame! — suplica mientras le muestra una lista de contratos que debe revisar y entregar al siguiente día a primera hora.

— Claro, Alec — sonríe y se ponen a trabajar, Isabella toma el teléfono, marca la extensión — Anny, él señor White necesita los contratos que se han hecho con… — él la ve dando órdenes le parece sexy, intenta quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y se pone a trabajar. Anny trajo los contratos anteriores y los dejó en la mesa, los vio a ambos encerrados en los computadores y no dijo nada, "_son iguales_" pensó. A la hora del almuerzo todos salieron dejándolos a ellos metidos den su mundo de contratos que corregir y redactar. Todos regresaron y los encontraron en la misma posición.

— Señor — él levanto la vista y alzo la ceja, — la señora Ágata, no los vio llegar para el almuerzo así que me pidió que les entregara esto — señalo dos cajas, Isabella alzo la vista, y sonrió.

— Gracias Anny — dejo todos los papeles a un lado y tomo las comidas, Anny salió sin decir nada más — debisteis darle las gracias — reprocho Isabella a Alec.

— Cariño — dice, pero ella no lo deja.

— Aléjate de allí y ven a comer — no la contradice, nunca lo hace; dejo los documentos a un lado y comieron en silencio, un silencio placentero, al terminar Isabella preparo café y se sumergieron nuevamente en el trabajo, Anny se fue pasada las cinco de la tarde y los dejo en silencio trabajando.

— Nena, debes irte — dice Alec, alejándose del computador.

— No hemos terminado Alec — dice, mirándolo a los ojos, se acerca a ella, la toma de la mano.

— Nena son las 9 de la noche, debes regresar a casa, si quieres mañana venimos temprano, los contratos más importantes ya están listos y los enviamos por e-mail — sonríe, sabe que la convenció.

— Está bien — contesta ella, poniéndose de pie, él la abraza, ella más baja que él por 5 pulgadas incluso cuando lleva tacones de cuatro pulgadas; lo quiere mirar a los ojos, esos ojos azules que brillan intensamente, alza la mirada, se quedan en silencio, sus bocas se llaman, mirándose a los ojos se dan un beso suave, solo rozando los labios, él acaricia su labio inferior con la lengua pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, cosa que ella hace; los brazos de ella buscaron el cuello de él y se quedaron allí mientras que sus manos acarician su cabeza enrollando varios de sus risos en sus dedos; él la atrae hacia su cuerpo, la toma por la cintura, una cintura delgada, se sienta en el escritorio para que ella no se esté empinando, quedan cara a cara. Se besan hasta que les es imposible de respirar, se separan, ella apoya su frente en el hombro de él, mientras el esparce besos por su cuello.

— Alec…

— No te arrepientas Isabella, yo no estoy nada arrepentido — dice interrumpiéndola y mirándola a los ojos, se acerca a ella y la besa dulcemente otra vez.

— No lo hago, es solo que — suspira — es Ed…

— No lo digas cariño, que lo sé perfectamente — él sonríe con tristeza.

— No es eso Alec, él es parte de mi vida desde hace más de cinco años — la besa nuevamente, no quiere escuchar hablar de él, no ahora que por fin tuvo el valor de besarla.

— Vamos cariño te llevare a cenar — ella entiende la indirecta y no dice nada más, la toma de la mano y la conduce a fuera, no hay nadie en la empresa solo ellos dos, pide un taxi y van a un restaurante japonés, comida que ambos adoran. La lleva en taxi hasta la entrada del apartamento donde vive, y antes de que ella se baje la besa, ambos se despiden con una escueto "_Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana_" Alec no pudo dormir en toda la noche, así que encendió su computadora, para no pensar y se sumergió en el trabajo, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que eran las seis, se alisto y un pensamiento solitario lo invadió "¿_ella ira?_" como nunca desayuno en su departamento, comió cereal, lo único decente que tiene allí. Camino lentamente y con todo eso llego a las 7:15 una hora antes que todos los demás, fue a su oficina…

— Llegas tarde Alec — dice Isabella que se ha metido en su trabajo, él se acerca la abraza por la espalda, ella lo mira y sonríe. Los dos se enfrascaron en el trabajo y ni siquiera sintieron cuando Anny entro, ella creyendo que no habían llegado ninguno de los dos, entro como si nada a la oficina para buscar uno documentos que estaban solicitando y se detienen en seco al verlos allí.

— Anny, toma tu bolso que vamos a salir — a dicho Alec, con ellos también fue Isabella, se dirigieron a Vulturis S.A. una empresa italiana que está buscando abrir sus puertas al mercado norteamericano.

— Somos de la firma Whitlock — se anunció Alec, los recibieron y llevaron a la sala de juntas.

— Buenos días señores — entro un hombre de unos sesenta años. — Soy Aro Vulturis, mi hija Jane que se encargara de gestionar todo lo relacionado con la empresa en EEUU.

— Buenos días, Aro, soy Alec White, encargado de la sede de Seattle, mi abogada adjunta Isabella y mi secretaria Anny — decir que Isabella no se sorprendió serie una falacia, de igual manera lo disimulo perfectamente al igual que Anny.

— Encantado — dice Aro — bueno vamos a nuestro trabajo, — todos asintieron — lo que queremos hacer es comercializar nuestros producto farmacéuticos en el país, muchos de ellos están avalados por la sociedad médica europea pero necesitamos tener pleno conocimiento de lo que dice FDA., también necesitamos varios contratos de confidencialidad para los técnicos y farmacéuticos que trabajaran para nosotros — termino Aro, a partir de allí entraron en una discusión de todos los productos que maneja la empresa farmacéutica, y los estudios que están haciendo y los que quieren hacer, se demoraron demasiado tiempo, tanto demoraron y tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, al terminar, Alec las llevo a ambas a comer, Anny por primera vez desde que lo conoció tuvo una charla agradable. Regresaron al edificio para terminar con la jornada de trabajo, como el día anterior Isabella y Alec se quedaron hasta tarde. Situación que termino como la anterior, en besos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada esta vez, solo se besaron, Alec la llevo a cenar y a su apartamento.

**07/01/2015**


End file.
